Victims of Love by Ohwhatsherface in Portuguese
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Eu não posso mais continuar com isso. Você é cruel demais, Sakura-chan. Zomba de mim e me chama de apelidos e me bate! EXISTEM LIMITES PARA CERTOS TIPOS DE RELACIONAMENTO! .:. Trad/Crack-fic/Time Sete/ Para Jackey e Evangeline Uchiha/ COMPLETA


**Festival De Fanfics One-shot SasuSaku - Novembro/Dezembro 2012**

**Classificação etária das fanfics: T**

_Não contém spoilers/ UA / 1 shot cada  
_

_**Gênero: **__Humor (time 7)/ Crack-fic  
_

_**Disclaimer**__: O Naruto não é de ninguém.  
_

_**Autora: Ohwhatsherface  
**_

_**Tradutora: **__K. Hime_

_**Dedicatória:** Evangeline Uchiha e Jackey, meninas, eu nem sei quanto tempo vocês estão aí comigo. Cara, desde do início, ne? Puxa, eu acho que nunca lhes dei uma lembrancinha *bate na hime*. Portanto, sintam-se abraçadas :D  
_

**Sinopse: **Eu não posso mais continuar com isso. Você é cruel demais, Sakura-chan. Zomba de mim e me chama de apelidos e me _bate!_ EXISTEM LIMITES PARA CERTOS TIPOS DE RELACIONAMENTO!**  
**

* * *

**Victims of Love  
**

_Vítimas do amor_**___  
_**

* * *

Já era o suficiente, Naruto decidira.

Reforçando sua determinação, tanto quanto podia, bateu na porta do apartamento de Sakura.

Segundos mais tarde, a mesma fora aberta pela kunoichi com uma carranca irritada na face. A mão direita da moça apertou sobre a maçaneta da porta e quando Naruto viu a outra formar um punho firme, quase se encolheu com as más recordações que aquilo lhe provocara.

- Você está _atrasado. -_ disse Sakura alto, puxando o rapaz (nem um pouco delicada) para dentro e batendo a porta em seguida. - Deus, Naruto, será que não sabe ver as horas no relógio—

Naruto inspirou o ar de forma incisiva. Sim, disse a si mesmo,_ ele conseguia fazer isso._

- Sakura-chan. - interrompeu-a.

Mas não conseguira dizer mais nada depois disso. E ficou por um (bom) tempo em silencio.

E o loiro quase gemeu quando a carranca da moça obscureceu.

- Você acabou de me interromper? - rosnou, colocando as mãos nos quadris. Estreitou os olhos apenas uma fração, _desafiando-o_ a desafiá-la ainda mais. - Primeiro você chega atrasado para o encontro que _você_ mesmo insistiu a ter, simplesmente porque _você_ esqueceu que era o nosso aniversário e agora _você_ me interrompe, seu idiota?

_Você pode fazer isso, homem,_ Naruto repetiu mentalmente. -... Sim.

Antes que se desse conta, o punho de Sakura veio vicioso para dar-lhe um tapa na cabeça.

Naruto teria gritado se não estivesse tão acostumado com o comportamento hostil da moça. Para alguém que tem o nome de uma _flor_ e o cabelo _rosa,_ Sakura possuía tendências bastante agressivas.

- Naruto—

- Não, Sakura-chan. - Naruto suspirou tristemente e balançou a cabeça. - É _isso._ Eu não posso mais fazer isso.

- ... Como é que é?

_- Isso! -_ gritou, agitando os braços. - Esta _relação._ Você é cruel demais, Sakura-chan. Zomba de mim e me chama de apelidos e me _bate!_ Existem limites para os relacionamentos.

Sakura revirou os olhos. - Naruto, você toma surras no lugar de outras pessoas sem sequer pensar duas vezes. Então está seriamente dizendo que não pode levar uns tapas levinhos meus de vez em quando?

- Mas eles _não são_ levinhos! - Murmurou tristemente e balançou a cabeça. - Eu não posso ... Sakura-chan, não posso mais fazer isso, eu preciso ser forte. Eu preciso ser forte por _mim._

- ... está falando _sério?_

Naruto colocou as mãos nos ombros femininos com piedade nos olhos. Sakura apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Acredite em mim, Sakura-chan ... te deixar vai machucar mais a mim do que a você. - E sorriu tristemente. - Mas eu não posso ficar com você. Não mais. Nao quando abusa de mim da maneira que faz ...

Com essas ultimas palavras, Naruto depositou um beijo de despedida nos lábios da moça e saiu pela porta.

Convenientemente, quando o loiro estava saindo, Sasuke chegou. E franziu o cenho à expressão confusa de Sakura. - O que há de errado contigo? - perguntou o Uchiha.

Sakura então fora dragada de seus pensamentos e bufou. - Naruto me deixou.

Sasuke mal conteve sua excitação.

- Aparentemente eu sou cruel e abusiva. - disse a moça com um toque de ironia na voz.

- ...Sabe, eu tenho tendências masoquistas.

Sakura considerou tal informação por um momento antes de puxá-lo bruscamente para dentro de casa e prendê-lo naquelas algemas que guardava secretamente em sua mesinha de cabeceira.

* * *

**. .**

***A.P.A.N.H.A***

**. .**

* * *

_*As fics dessa seleção (sasusaku) foram autorizadas faz tempo. A bonitona OHWHF me concedeu o direito de tradução de suas produções desde 2010. And for that, thank you very much, girl ;D  
_


End file.
